


Sun to Sun

by deanwinchcester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchcester/pseuds/deanwinchcester
Summary: Ten random moments in Dean and Castiel’s relationship.





	Sun to Sun

**Author's Note:**

> i made it in time! can you believe this has been a wip since january? anyway, i can't remember why i chose the title (because it's been 9 fucking months) & also this hasn't been beta-read. you know the drill—point out any grammatical errors, please & thanks <3

“Cas,” Dean yells from the bedroom. “Are these your underwear or mine?” 

“Does it matter?” Cas yells back.

“Dude, I am not going to wear your underwear. Come see if they’re yours.”

Cas’ grumbling gets louder as he makes his way to their room.

“Your dick has been up my butt; I really don’t think it matters.” 

Dean flings the underwear at a laughing Cas.

 

 

“Dean go switch off the light,” Cas says, snuggling into the blankets.

“I got into bed first,” Dean whines.

“Don’t be a child, Dean.”

“ _You_ don’t be a child.”

“Dean.”

“Cas.”

“That’s cheatin—no tickling—Dean!”

 

 

“Cas?” Dean calls, kicking his shoes off. “I got you something.” 

“If you’re trying to bribe me into making pie again it’s not going to work.”

Dean makes his way over to Cas and holds out the bouquet. “They’re black-eyed susans and they—”

“Attract bees!” Cas finishes, grinning like a kid on Christmas as he rummages for a vase.

Dean just _knows_ his own smile has gone all soft and gross.

 

 

At four Dean’s not much of an artist but he’s still proud of his work. It’s for Sammy and Dean’s hellbent on making sure the drawing’s perfect.

Except Castiel runs straight into Dean’s side making Dean’s crayon skid across the page. The two boys stand in shocked silence until Dean bursts into tears.

He tells Castiel he hates him that day but by the next, with an apology card in his hands, Dean’s changed his mind.

 

 

“Dean?” Cas can barely keep himself from grinning maniacally. “Did you use my beard trimmer?”

“Yup,” Dean says, pulling on his jacket.

“You know I don’t use it on my face right?” 

“Cas! Gross!”

 

 

Cas is arranging their bookshelf when a piece of paper slides to the floor.

It’s old, that much is obvious, and as Cas picks it up he sees that it’s a card. He flips it over and there on the front is a neat outline of a bear, coloured in messily. 

He remembers watching his mother carefully spell out the words he wanted to write.

_Dear Dean,_

_I am bear-y sorry for ruining your picture._

_Castiel_

Cas can’t believe Dean kept it.

 

 

Cas is at the bar when Hannah comes to get him. "Anna's about to throw her bouquet," she says practically jumping in her excitement. "I need moral support."

Cas rolls his eyes as Hannah drags him off, once again cursing the universe for giving him an older _and_ younger sister.

He stands to the side, watches as Anna feigns throwing the bouquet, laughs as the crowd groans, and suddenly—

Suddenly his sister's handing the bouquet to him and there's Dean, on his knee, a ring box in his hand.

Everything's a blur after that but he says yes. Of course he does.

 

 

Cas stumbles into the kitchen to find Dean at the stove, frying eggs. “You didn’t have to make breakfast,” he says, leaning heavily on the counter.

“Of course I did,” Dean says, leaning in for a kiss. “I love you.”

Both men freeze. “I mean—”

“I love you too.”

“Oh.” Dean blinks, grins.  _“Oh!”_

Dean blinks against the tears as he watches Cas rock the baby. _Their_ baby.

“Do you want to call her Mary?” Cas whispers, cradling the blanketed bundle. 

Dean shakes his head. “She should have her own name,” he says, just as softly. “What do you think of Grace?”

Cas takes his eyes off the baby for maybe the first time. “I love that,” he says, smile soft and sweet, and Dean thinks he might actually combust from how happy he feels.

Instead, he wraps his arms around his husband, looks down at their daughter and says for the first time “Hello Grace.”

 

 

“Cas.”

“Hmm.”

“Cas, wake up.” Dean pokes Cas in the ribs. “It’s our anniversary.”

“Mm, happy anniversary Dean,” Cas mumbles, kissing the nearest part of Dean which happens to be his arm.

“Happy _[tin](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wedding_anniversary#Traditional_and_modern_anniversary_gifts) _ year anniversary babe,” Dean says, grinning. 

“I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are always appreciated <3 rebloggable link is [here](https://deanwinchcester.tumblr.com/post/178220479322/sun-to-sun)


End file.
